


No matter what methods I'll have to use.

by reiwata



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: I have a soft spot for the Oddballs and I treasure each and every one of their interactions tbh, M/M, Manipulation, Sort of AU maybe?, Supportive Hokuto is my jam, Tags to be added as needed, Wataru-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8187364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiwata/pseuds/reiwata
Summary: (But one day... I'll definitely close in this gap between us.)(I'll come to see you, no matter what methods I'll have to use.) -Eichi in Magicians AssembleWataru-centric short fics all taking place in the same universe. Not really an AU so much as my take on canon? Not necessarily in chronological order, notes at the beginning will try to give you an idea of when each bit takes place.Eichi manipulates Wataru into joining fine and doing pretty much whatever Eichi wants him to do. Wataru struggles through that, all while pretending he's fine, and that this really was his choice, /really/. He totally /wanted/ to join the unit that previously slaughtered him and his dearest friends, to work with and love the one who led that slaughter.





	1. Prologue I guess?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah um. Nothing in this is gonna be happy? I mean there's gonna be some comfort and stuff and maybe even fluff but. Overall Wataru is not allowed to be happy and I'm so sorry. There's gonna be Wataru/other oddballs at some point probably so just know that.

Eichi was surprised when Wataru came to visit him in the infirmary once more after his defeat. After all, not that the “villains” had been defeated, their “story” was over, right? Or at least, that’s how Eichi assumed Wataru would see it. It didn’t really matter though, the fact that Wataru was here now simply made his plan a little easier.

“Amazing! I hear you are recovering splendidly, perhaps my visit was all in vain? I still feel as though I should, seeing as you collapsed in trying to defeat me. Or perhaps I shouldn’t say  _ trying _ , since you indeed succeeded.” Eichi smiled as Wataru rambled, that boy certainly having a way with words even now. “May I ask how you’re doing?”

“Ah, I appreciate your concern, but I am really fine. The only reason I’ve not yet left the infirmary is because they won’t let me.” Eichi answered with a reassuring smile.

“Is that so? I’m glad to hear that!” Wataru’s response was enthusiastic, and Eichi wondered how genuine it was.

“Honestly, I’m more concerned about how you’re doing. After your defeat and all…” Eichi gently steered the conversation topic away from himself.

“Ah, I’m doing ‘fine,’ ‘ _ amazing _ ’ even! I can handle a loss quite well, shockingly. It’s the others that I am much more concerned about.”

Eichi’s expression turned sour at the mention of the others, the  _ oddballs _ that Wataru so loved. Even though it gave him the perfect opportunity to bring up his plan, he couldn’t help perhaps feeling a bit jealous. “You really do love them, don’t you?” Eichi asked, attempting to hide the bitterness and disgust in his voice.

“Indeed, I love them with all of my heart! I’m saddened that they had to be hurt to bring us together, yet thankful nonetheless!” The look in Wataru’s eyes was not one of someone exaggerating for once, but one of true, genuine affection. Eichi hated it.

“It would be a shame if they had to be hurt again.” Eichi spoke calmly, innocently, and Wataru stiffened. It was a threat, and he knew it. But he didn’t speak, because he knew there was a hidden “unless.” He’d hurt them  _ unless _ Wataru did what Eichi wanted, and the blond had yet to deliver such a request. He was getting there though. “You know, once I return to school, I’ll be needing to assemble a new unit as my old one has disbanded. It’ll still be ‘fine,’ but with different members.”

Wataru understood the implication. “You want me to join your new ‘fine’?”

“You certainly are the sort of beautiful and talented person that would be well suited for such a unit.” Eichi remarked, as though the thought hadn’t occurred to him before, though both knew this was Eichi’s intention all along. “Only if you want to though. It’s your choice.”

It’s your choice, Eichi said, but Wataru knew that it wasn’t a choice. It was “join me as I take over the school” or “watch me slaughter your friends again.” Wataru thought about poor broken Shu, Rei who had aged a hundred years, Kanata who nearly drowned himself, poor angry Natsume who they had worked so hard to protect. He couldn’t let that happen again, he wouldn’t. And that’s exactly what Eichi had planned, wasn’t it?

So it was his choice, but it wasn’t really a choice. Eichi knew that Wataru would sacrifice himself for his friends, and that was confirmed as Wataru’s face soon transformed back into the polished mask he wore every day. Assuming feigned enthusiasm was also part of the deal, Wataru replied energetically. “Of course! I’d be delighted to join ‘fine’!” It was a lie, and both knew it.

Eichi was happy nonetheless. Wataru had agreed, Eichi had gotten what he wanted (and didn’t he always get what he wanted?) “I’m glad to hear that.” Eichi said with a pleasant smile.

“If you don’t mind then, I will be taking my leave.” Wataru spoke, and though his voice was polite and respectful, Eichi could sense the change in his tone, the way his actions had created distance, too much distance, between them. It was okay though, Eichi thought as he nodded and Wataru left the infirmary. He had all of the next year to close that gap.  _ You will be  _ mine _ Hibiki Wataru. _


	2. Hockey Mask-kun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is no way that you can convince me this isn't exactly how the "Hockey Mask-kun" mentioned in Magicians Assemble came to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIED I said there would be nothing earlier than the first chapter which takes place post Wataru's defeat but this takes place BEFORE Wataru's showdown with fine bc I remembered this drabble I had started and thought it fit here. Anyway, supportive Hokuto is my JAM.

Wataru sighed as he collapsed in a seat of the theatre. He was exhausted, and the theatre was his sanctuary, where, on occasion, he could let down his mask. How ironic, that the theatre was the one place where he didn’t have to act, in these troubling times, at least until Hokuto, the first year in the same club, arrived.

By this point, practically the whole school had turned against Wataru. Even his own unit had all but abandoned him. All as a result of Tenshouin Eichi’s propaganda, the hate group he was leading against what he called the “Five Oddballs,” a group which Tenshouin had so simply tossed him in. Nowadays, these “Oddballs” were the only companions Wataru had, and while he was glad for the growing closeness with three of his fellow second years, as well as a first year that the four of them did their best to protect from the growing hatred of the school, it was growing increasingly difficult to maintain his smiling mask from day to day as people he once considered, at the very least, acquaintances, now shouted abuses at him in the hallways, or pushed and shoved. While Wataru, perhaps in some ways, invited the challenge of acting in this role given to him, it was rather exhausting.

While calm and polite Hokuto never said anything one way or the other, Wataru suspected even he had developed a hatred for his theatre club senpai.

Even more now, as the dreaded day of his fated showdown with the all powerful unit Eichi had formed, ‘fine,’ drew nearer, Wataru wondered how he was supposed to perform such a live. He knew that his own unit would provide no support, and Wataru didn’t particularly want to drag them down with him anyway. To say that this path was Wataru’s and Wataru’s alone would be a lie, but he still didn’t think it was right to unnecessarily involve innocent bystanders. Yet it wasn’t allowed, for him to perform alone, and with the only people left on his side being the other Oddballs--no there was no way that Wataru could make them perform again, make them lose once more to that dreaded unit, which had already trampled upon them and left for dead. There was no way he could let them be hurt again.

“Hibiki-senpai?” As if it were fate’s way of telling him not to dwell on such troubling thoughts a moment longer, Hokuto called out to Wataru. Within seconds, Wataru’s smiling mask was upon his face once more, acting as though he wasn’t frowning, deep in thought, mere seconds ago. “You’re here early again.” Hokuto said quietly, not acting so well as to conceal the fact that he noticed Wataru wasn’t okay. Or perhaps he always noticed.

“But of course! The stage is home, for an actor such as myself.” Wataru said, gesturing wildly at the theatre around him, narrowing missing Hokuto’s face.

“Ah, but are you not an idol as well? You’ve a live coming up soon. Surely you should be more focused on that.” The care and concern Hokuto had for his senpai showed plainly in his voice and Wataru wondered why, or if perhaps Hokuto was a better actor that Wataru realized and his concern wasn’t genuine, just another formality. When Wataru didn’t respond, Hokuto gathered up the courage to ask what he really wanted to know. “I assume your unit won’t be backing you up then?” He sounded nervous, and Wataru suspected he didn’t want to say such a thing, knowing such a sensitive topic would only hurt Wataru. Wataru suspected that he knew where this conversation was going, and he didn’t like it.

“No, no they will not be.” he stated plainly, his words lacking their usual flair.

Hokuto cleared his throat. “Who… Who will be performing with you against ‘fine’ then?” Wataru remained silent, turning away from Hokuto. He didn’t want to admit that he didn’t have anyone, no one at all he could rely on. After a long period of silence, Hokuto finally asked the question that both theatre club members knew this conversation was heading toward to begin with. “Would you like me to?”

“No.” Before Hokuto could finish speaking, Wataru let out this declaration. “I will not drag you down with me.” He spoke, echoing his earlier thoughts.

“Why do you do this, Hibiki-senpai?” Hokuto asked, seemingly pleading with the upperclassman. “I can tell you’re suffering, yet you insist on hiding it, refusing help. Please, at least let one person help.” he insisted.

“If you can see that I’m suffering.” Wataru’s voice turned cold, “Why would you insist on joining me? If you publicly support me, your fate will be the same as mine. All others will turn against you. Is that what you really want? As much as I appreciate the offer, I won’t let you do that to yourself.”

“Still, at least stop hiding how you’re really feeling… you can be honest with me you know… I care about you senpai.” Hokuto said quietly. When Wataru didn’t respond after a long time, Hokuto spoke up again. “What if no one had to know it was me?”

“Hm?” was Wataru’s only response, not quite understanding what the younger man was getting at.

“I could wear one of the masks you’re so fond of, disguise myself, so that no one knows who exactly is performing at your side. Surely such a thing would be possible.” Hokuto insisted, not giving up on the idea of performing with Wataru against ‘fine.’

“I suppose…” Wataru spoke quietly. “I suppose such a thing would be possible!” he said, starting to regain some of his usual energy. “Amazing! Who knew little Hokuto-kun was such a genius! I could kiss you now!” Though Hokuto seemed annoyed as he attempted to reject Wataru’s offer of a kiss, he was secretly glad to see Wataru back to his normal self. Wataru kissed Hokuto firmly on the cheek, before exclaiming, “It’ll be a hockey mask for Hokuto-kun, amazing! I’ll have to begin preparations immediately, and we’ll have to practice tons before then!”

Hokuto smiled softly at Wataru, almost regretting his choice, as he wasn’t entirely sure what he was getting into with Hibiki, but really, he knew he was doing the right thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the next part I want to write... is a bit more intense than anything I've written before, so I'm not sure if I'm ready to write such a thing yet. Perhaps that should stay in my head for a bit, while I move on to a bit about Shu and Wataru's interactions which hurt me in FlowerFes...


	3. Wataru and the Oddball Dilemma ft. Shu at the FlowerFest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> liar liar pants on fire  
> SHU BELIEVED IN U JUST TELL HIM U DIMWIT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh let's be honest here FlowerFes is part of what inspired this series of ficlets. Like, in Hanamichi 1
> 
> Shu: I doubt he would trample over the feelings of others simply for his own pleasure... at least, that is what I want to believe.
> 
> Me: YOU'RE ABSOLUTELY RIGHT
> 
> Shu: It would at least be a... comfort to the mind, I suppose, for a pathetic clown that continues to shed tears beneath a smiling mask.
> 
> Me: *sobbing* that's exactly what he is, a clown but under his smiling mask he cries bc theres no way he would really want to join fine right? he would have had to been forced right? right???

After officially joining ‘fine,’ Wataru made an attempt to avoid the other oddballs. How could he face them after joining the unit which hurt them so?

He feared what would happen should he tell them the truth--he suspected those with great pride, particularly the broken Shu, would not appreciate his sacrifice for them, would say things like ‘ _ I don’t want your pity or protection _ .’ Or perhaps they would look down on him for being so weak, succumbing to such a simple threat. And who knew what sort of punishment would await Wataru should the truth start to get out.

Yet not telling the truth, lying as he did with all others, had its own cost. Surely they all, for now at least, saw him as a traitor, joining the enemy’s side with such little commotion. The silver haired man suspected that the other oddballs not knowing the truth and thinking him a traitor was all a part of his majesty the emperor’s little game.

And it seemed, thus far, that this really was a game to Eichi, a play, made solely to entertain Eichi, where he pulled all the strings and controlled Wataru’s every move. Wataru was beginning to understand how his classmate Nito had once felt under Shu’s control.

It was because of his avoidance, and belief that his friends now saw him as a traitor, that Wataru was surprised to see that Shu had attended his performance at the flower festival. He suspected that if Eichi had been there, Shu wouldn’t have managed to appear at all, so Wataru silently both thanked and cursed the heavens for that, not sure which would have been better. He  _ did _ so dearly miss his old friend…

It was a shame, however, that another of his unit members was around as Wataru came to speak with Shu. Ordinarily, Wataru wouldn’t put on such an air of extravagance around his fellow oddballs, but he needed to put on the mask, to lie with the butler so nearby.

Even still, Wataru hesitated a moment,  _ just one moment _ , when Shu suggested that this wasn’t what Wataru really wanted. While in particular, Shu was referring to his distance from the Oddballs, Wataru suspected that Shu meant everything up until then. He was careful not to let tears of relief flood his eyes, that at least one of his friends would have faith that he would not betray them so easily, that he would not do this of his own free will. After all, who would willingly join the unit that previously slaughtered him and his dearest friends, willingly work with and even  _ love _ the one who led that slaughter. It sometimes seemed ridiculous that anyone would believe such a thing, but he figured, he was that good of an actor perhaps.

But that moment of hesitation was just that--a moment--before Wataru made his decision once and for all. He put on a mask and lied through his teeth, insisting that it was for change, so that he could grow, all sorts of nonsense, insisting that he indeed loved and enjoyed his new unit. And who wouldn’t believe him, an amazing actor as he was?

He suspected that that would be that. That he would now lose any respect Shu had previously had for him, and lose one of his dear, true friends. Yet Shu didn’t run away just yet, and even agreed to continue writing for Wataru.

While the lie had hardly affected Shu, it felt like a needle pierced Wataru’s chest, the thread of a lie that he could never take back, not anymore. And like the true clown that he was now, he would keep smiling through it all, keep smiling…

So this was what he was reduced to, huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming soon maybe: "Consent is good and Eichi is bad."


End file.
